Omokage
by Hakesh-chan
Summary: Hao e Yoh... dois que se separaram... mas estão bem assim ? e seum quizesse o outro de volta para si? e se continuassem juntos? mesmo separados em dois corpos isso ainda é possível? acho q eles pensam que sim...


24/02/2006 Nota: essa fic foi reeditada e revisada. Espero que gostem

* * *

OMOKAGE

Lyrics and Musica by : Megumi Hayashibara

Anime: Shaman King

**uuuuu... yeah ...**

**kagami ni utsuru yokogao ni**

**kimi o kasanete**

Olhando a face refletida no espelho

Eu vejo a sua no reflexo e... 

Inevitável tentar fugir de você.

Não importa aonde eu tente me olhar...

VOCÊ sempre estará lá...

Mais que um "algo parecido" , afinal somos gêmeos, muito mais me prende à você.

REALMENTE não devia ser assim.

Você e eu... podíamos lutar juntos! Vencer à todos! Juntos, não dependeríamos de ninguém!

Ah... Você e eu... juntos... por que não? Por que não nos juntarmos mais uma vez?... afinal, como irmãos, deveríamos estar sempre unidos!

Na verdade, jamais deveríamos ter nos separado.

Juntos éramos para ser o mais forte de todos...

Hn! Destino engraçado...

Brinca conosco e nos faz dividir...

E você sequer liga para o que somos, ou para o que representamos...você nem mesmo quer se aproximar de mim!

Estendo minha mão à você...o único que sempre desejei ao meu lado e o que eu ganho!

**My heart is breaking.**

meu coração está partido (se quebra)

você simplesmente me rejeita, como se tudo o que representamos, não fosse nada para você...

Age como não se importasse em pertencer à mim! Hn! É claro! sim! VOCÊ ME PERTENCE! Um capricho do destino te separou de mim, EU BEM SEI... mas você é MEU, Yoh Asakura!

**surinuketeyuku kaze no you ni**

**tsukami kirenai**

Why is it you? 

Como um vento passageiro

não posso pegá-lo

por que isso é você?

Exatamente... essa brisa me lembra você...aliás, o que não lembra?

Você com esse seu jeito desligado e despreocupado...acho que só aquela garota consegue botar você para fazer alguma coisa...

Nesse ponto somos bem parecidos, sabe, você e eu ...ninguém pode nos tocar, nos aprisionar!...somos donos da natureza, nada pode nos segurar! SOMOS LIVRES!...

Nesse ponto infelizmente nada posso mudar...se eu ao menos pudesse te prender comigo, te fazer entender o por que de devermos estar juntos...Ah... , mas eu não posso...num instante eu te vejo escorregar dentre os meus dedos e fugir com a brisa seguinte indo para longe de mim...mais uma vez...

**todoku koto no nai yubisaki**

**hitori ni giri shimeteru**

**kawasu koto no nai kotoba o**

**yozora no hoshi ni nagashi**

os dedos tocam o que nunca alcançaram

eu os seguro sozinhos

as palavras que nunca serão mudadas estão

rabiscadas nas estrelas no céu da noite

É noite aqui aonde estou.

Me pergunto como você estará maninho,...

Eu fecho os meus olhos. Tento sentir na ponta dos meus dedos a sua pele, seus cabelos enlaçando-se entre os meus dedos, tento sentir seus lábios comprimindo os meus, toco em meu próprio corpo, buscando o SEU corpo na minha pele, em meus cabelos, em meus lábios... dentre os meus baços...sobre o meu peito...

Sempre que tento falar com você, você é ríspido comigo, de um jeito até anormal para você, que sempre sorri para todas as situações...

Abro meus olhos. Posso sentí-lo por perto.

Sabia que eu posso te sentir quando tá perto de mim?

Ainda permaneço alguns momentos olhando a lua e céu estrelado, é quando eu me lembro ainda mais de você.

Sei lá... acho que é a noite. Tão calma e tranqüila, apaziguadora..., ela sempre , bem como todas as coisas que conheço e vejo, me lembra especialmente você...

**mou furimukanai**

**Ah kanashimi sae setsunasa sae**

**kimi to umareta akashi**

**Ah tadayotteiru**

**kokoro no kiri no hate**

**I made up my mind.**

não quero voltar atrás

ah...mesmo a tristeza,... mesmo a solidão

é a prova para a qual nascemos

ah...continuando (seguindo)

(até) o fim do meu coração (sentimento)

Já tomei minha decisão!

não, queria voltar a ser como éramos Yoh, ...,não quero mais ser um só!

Sinceramente até prefiro a forma como estamos agora. Separados, eu posso ver você, posso aguardar o dia em que o terei para mim, afinal, embora tenhamos sido separados por nossos destinos, eles mesmos , nossos destinos, se encarregam de sempre nos aproximar, de nos unir.

Nascemos para nos unir, talvez naquele momento em que nascemos,o mundo não estivesse preparado para o nosso poder, separados, hoje, não temos cada um de nós, metade do poder que tínhamos 500 anos atrás.

Sei que me lembro mais disto que você, ao que me parece, somente eu guardei para mim as recordações daquele tempo.

Me lembro de quando deixamos a outra vida, lembro-me de desejarmos nascer novamente e nos unir apenas com seres tão fortes quanto nós...

Como eu imaginaria que tais seres não existiriam, e que nós teríamos de nos separar para que isso ocorresse, afinal, apenas nós temos tamanho poder...para isso nascemos separado, não?

Por isso eu continuarei te seguindo maninho, farei você estar comigo, e farei do MEU jeito.

O jeito de HAO!

**nani mo iwanai kuchibiru no**

**oku de kanjiru**

**You are my true north.**

**kimi no koe o kizandeiru**

**kotoba ijou ni**

**I know enough.**

os lábios que nunca dirão nada

Eu sinto isso profundo em mim

Você é o meu verdadeiro Norte (meu verdadeiro rumo)

Fazendo da sua voz

mais que as palavras

eu sei o bastante

Esperar que você aja, que me diga algo,..., COMO! Você sequer lembra do que éramos juntos!

Poderia te dizer o quanto eu ainda sinto de você em mim... e poderia também contar-lhe que você é sempre aonde eu quero chegar.

Sua voz ressoa em meus ouvidos, seu samurai, está cansado demais para me notar...quanto aos outros de seu grupo, apenas a garota Kouyama me percebeu aqui, hnph! Parece não se importar muito comigo. Atrevida!

Cíumes... Sabia que morro, só de pensar que ELA, é realmente a única pessoa que tem você, no fim das contas?

Você fala alguma coisa aos seus companheiros, e então se preparam para dormir abrigados em uma pequena caverna.

Você, folgado como sempre, dorme logo, seu rosto consegue ficara ainda mais belo sob a fraca luz da fogueira,... ops! acho que eu vi muito(-).

Já reparou como esse rapaz... o chinês...já viu como ele olha para você? Acho que não sou o único a saber quão sensual é o seu rosto à essa luz .

**aishiteru to tsubuyaku yori**

**kitto kokoro ga yureru**

**koishiteru to tsutaeru yori**

**kizuna ga fukaku natte**

Instante do sussurro de que você me ama

Meu coração provavelmente está dizendo isso

Instante de dizer que você está apaixonado

A nossa relação se aprofunda

É... Definitivamente,... tenho de parar de observar você Yoh... está começando à me tirar o sono, e os poucos momentos que me restam de descanso, eu ainda sonho com você! Dá pra existir situação mais patética?

Se bem que se fosse verdade o que posso imaginar...ahn Yoh...não tem idéia do que eu faria para ouvir isso de você..."_ai_" (amor)...

Hnf! Jamais acreditaria se eu te falasse isso também...

ops, acho que disse isso meio alto. Melhor sair daqu...

tarde demais...acho que te acordei sem querer...

será que poderia ser agora, será que nos uniríamos como deveria sempre ter sido?

Você me tiraria enfim dessa...solidão...?

**Ima hitori ja nai**

**Ah kanashimi sae setsunasa sae**

**norikoete ike sou de**

**Ah mune ni daita**

**kimi no omokage ima**

**I will take it there.**

não estou sozinho agora

Ah...mesmo a tristeza , ... mesmo a solidão

parecem me tornar mais forte ( endurecer)

Ah...segurando isso comigo (em mim)

você reincide , e agora

Eu vou te tirar de lá!

Deixo-me perder na imensidão dos seus olhos, de repente, toda a muralha que venho formando em torno do meu coração, parece desmoronar.

Tudo pelo que passei, apenas me fortaleceu, .. desde sua ausência, até mesmo a sua rejeição...

Lembro-me de, certa vez, ter te chamado para se unir à mim, estendi-lhe minha mão e você a usou para me esbofetear...

E quanto à VOCÊ! Pelo menos EU te quis junto à mim!

Você sequer me estendeu sua mão! Nem uma única vez...!

Você sabe que, se me pedisse, eu largaria tudo o que representamos para ficar ao seu lado Yoh?

Estou aqui sentado nesta pedra, você continua me olhando como eu sequer o perturbasse e, quando eu acho que você teria algo a me dizer, você...simplesmente não faz NADA... Nenhuma reação você esboça, até que você abre esse seu lindo sorriso e diz animadamente "oi".

_- não devia se descuidar tanto irmãozinho...se eu quisesse eu podia já ter te matado à um bom tempo..._ – digo tentando descaradamente arranjar qualquer desculpa que me valesse estar ali há tanto tempo -

Você, então, parou um segundo me ouvindo, após isso refletiu um pouco diznedo em seguida :

- _Ah! Não matava não!_ - Abrindo seu sorriso radiante mais uma vez .- _Gosta muito de mim para isso Hao_. -

Calou-se , voltando para o "acampamento" e acenando para mim com uma das mãos dizendo um singelo "adeus".

**mou furimukanai**

**Ah kanashimi sae setsunasa sae**

**kimi to umareta akashi**

**Ah tadayotteiru**

**kokoro no kiri no hate**

**Ah kanashimi sae setsunasa sae**

**norikoete ike sou de**

**Ah mune ni daita**

**kimi no omokage ima**

**I will take it there.**

não quero voltar atrás

ah...mesmo a tristeza,... mesmo a solidão

é a prova para a qual nascemos

ah...continuando (seguindo)

(até) o fim do meu coração (sentimento)

Ah...mesmo a tristeza ,...mesmo a solidão

parecem me tornar mais forte (endurecer)

eu vou segurar isto comigo (em mim)

você reincide, e agora

eu vou te tirar de lá!

Fico sem reação alguma por uns instantes, apenas sorrio com o canto da boca, tentando imitar o seu sorriso despreocupado.

"_você já sabia não é , maninho_?" penso comigo mesmo, "e _ainda assim, me faz seguir nessa jornada sozinho..._" paro um instante fitando o céu que já começa à clarear _"...sabia, maninho, que o Rei Shaman, tem o direito de realizar um desejo qualquer que ele seja?_"

faço um silêncio que para mim chega à ser mórbido, silenciando inclusive meus pensamentos.

Nesse momento eu olho para você agora ajeitando-se sob uma coberta tentando aquecer-se e penso comigo mesmo " _sabe o que eu mais desejo?_"

_sei que você sabe...-_ sussurro para mim mesmo.

Ergo um dedo e aponto para você que já se encontra deitado e virado de costas para mim.

Dou um sorriso e me vou de encontro ao meu acampamento, o sono já se abate sobre mim e talvez em meus sonhos eu volte a encontrar você hoje..

_"até breve irmãozinho."_

fim

* * *

tá..eu sei que essa tá meio fraquinha... mas não ando muito inspirada...

espero que tenham gostado mesmo assim,

quem quiser trocar uma idéia, basta mandar uam review ok ? . bjs


End file.
